Old Worlds
by Beta Genius
Summary: R&R and tell me to continue it or not...oh, wait,LAST CHP. UP! The girl once named Shika finaly explains herself, and why she was trying to get so close to Trunks...Also, what will she do to Eighteen when she turns her against Trunks...against her will?
1. Default Chapter

Old Worlds

Part One

On that day, it had begun to rain. Dark, cold, and fierce rain. No one had predicted it, but it seemed like no disturbance, for everyone had homes or shelters to go to. Well...no one should assume anything.

She sat up in a corner of a collapsed building wall, trying to hide from the very thing that would destroy her if it touched her. But the very thing that kept normal people alive, that is, was the very thing that would kill _her_, though she had been human at one point in her old life.

_Water..._

Though she could withstand it before, her mechanical parts which now lay lose amongst the other rubble which she herself had created. Lost, alone in this dark harsh world, she finally knew what it was people had felt when she and her brother were plaguing this world. She now understood it...

And she hated it.

She just wanted to be normal again, even if she couldn't remember the last time she was normal. But she didn't want to go back to the way she was. Not now, not ever. Now that she stared into the face of death did she realized how terrifying it was, and she regretted everything she had ever done, wishing that she could take it back; that she could take back what she had done and never had touched this world.

But, like her brother, it looked as though she would not see the day when she could repent, and she would die this day, this night, or possibly the next. But it didn't matter. It always led to the same conclusion.

She rested her head back, shutting her eyes. She felt like she would just fall out onto the pavement right now. Maybe then the pain would stop. Both outside her, and within her throbbing head. But it never came. Instead, as lightening flashed, she saw a figure cover the light from reaching over her eyelids. For a moment her heart stopped, thinking in herself that she had died right then. But somehow she managed the courage to open her eyes, revealing the little girl which stood in front of her. 

She just stared, her black hair and coat and jeans being drenched in the flattening rain, holding an old teddy bear under one of her arms and the other holding her coat together to keep warm. Eighteen stared back, surprised by the girl standing there, just staring.

Out of her shocked way, Eighteen swapped her arm, telling the girl to go away. But yet she remained, just continuing to gaze at her. Suddenly she reached out a hand, as if Eighteen to shake it. The girl smile in the darkened surroundings.

"Hi, my name is Quara. What's yours?"

Instead of giving a name, Eighteen only replied. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

The girl had a puzzled look on her face, shaking her head. "No, why should I be?"

"Because...well..." She stared down at her almost severed half of mechanical parts, the girl nodding her head.

"Oh, my daddy used to have a leg like that. I think it's called an 'implant'."

"But haven't you heard of me?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope. Never seen you before." Her eyes widened in almost joy. "Are you an orphan too?"

Well, Eighteen guessed this was a step towards goodness. This girl seemed to trust her right off the bat, which was a good thing to her. But...eventually she'd probably find out who she was, and then...

She shrugged. Hey, if it lasted for a little bit at least she had someone there as a friend, even if it was a girl no older than eight. Only if she could move, then maybe this girl could show her an efficient place to stay.

"Say, you need help?" she asked.

"How could you help?" she questioned.

"I'm good at engineering stuff. I can fix up your implants if you want."

"Like how?"

"Like this." She reached into the back of her teddy bear, Eighteen hearing a Velcro sound undo and the little girl pulling out a mechanical device. She kneeled over, grabbing two wires that were once one and took only a second to weld it together. She did the same with the rest, and in a matter for five minutes Eighteen was practically healed. She felt better already; the only problem was that the wires were still wide open. But the little girl already had that covered, taking off her jean jacket to reveal the black tank top she wore, her arms scared and cut, covered bruises. She smiled never the less, telling her to put it around her waste before they could find someone to heal her.

Eighteen doubted that there was anyone who could, (or rather, _would_ do that), but knew to take it anyway. She stood up, wrapping it around her waist. Her hair, too, soon became matted with rain, but slowly it began to cease, Eighteen looking back to see an opening in the sky. She looked back to the girl, who was still smiling. Eighteen found it creepy that she did that, but then again she was a little girl, something that she had never been. So she shrugged, thinking of what to say.

"So...do you have any place to stay, maybe some people to go back to? It isn't safe out here." Actually, it was, but she didn't want anyone to get worried over this girl helping her.

"No it's not. It's safe. I remember, Trunks told me so! He said that he destroyed the Androids."

Eighteen grinned, knowing how ironic that was. "Really? But how do you know he was telling the truth."

"He wouldn't lie! Though I've never seen them before...He still wouldn't lie!" she argued.

"Well, still," she waved her hand. "You should be getting back."

"Hey, I'll do what I want. The only place I have to go back to is the community, and they're too busy celebrating about that defeat when Trunks came by that they wouldn't notice. At least I got the guts to come out here looking for survivors!"

"You're a very brave little girl," she nodded, putting a hand on her head. But she turned her around, "but you really ought to be going back."

It wasn't like she didn't like her around, it was just that when people realized she was gone they'd come looking for her and then...The whole process over again without a single word to be said, and this time she wouldn't _mean_ to hurt anyone.

"I'll stay if I want! It's a free planet now!"

"Fine, but don't go crying when they start making you feel bad."

"Feel bad? Ha! I've never felt bad in my life!" she stated, crossing her arms and turning away. When nothing was said, she shrugged, knowing Eighteen wasn't buying it. "Well, maybe just a little. Anyway, what's you're name?"

"...Eighteen..."

"Eighteen? That's a strange name. Is it like part of an ancient language or something?"

"No, it's just Eighteen."

"Hmm...Well, Eighteen, you got any place to stay?"

She shook her head. "No, why?"

Her eyes suddenly eerily brightened again. She ran forward, grabbing her hand and pulling her back. "Then come on, I'll show you to my community!"

"N-no, I don't think that would-" she tried to say pulling her hand back. But it failed, the little girl's grip around her wrist more than she would've thought in her weak state.

"Of course it would! They'll love a newcomer!"

"Have they ever seen the Androids?"

"Nuh-uh, only heard of them. Don't worry, they're not that paranoid! And I think Trunks left too, so he won't get that idea struck in their minds with him being there."

"I suppose..."

"Great! Then let's go!"

So, virtually against her will, Eighteen was pulled along. It didn't take very long to reach there, for the falling buildings made it seem shorter than it actually was. Soon they reached a sector where Eighteen had never seen. It was probably because her brother and her never came to this place, depicted by the still standing low buildings. She read the name on the side of one faded yellow building they approached, not quite know what it meant but thought she recognized it from somewhere.

When Quara told her to stay a little behind so she could tell them all fist before she came out, Eighteen did what she was asked, still trying to figure out what that name meant. Soon enough when she heard that same semi-squeaky voice talking, she thought she remembered the other. She looked around the corner, trying to see who it was, but nearly dropped dead when she did. She stumbled out in her shock, just standing there like a frozen hard statue.

"Guess what I found!" Quara exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"I found a survivor!" she looked over to where Eighteen was. "See, that's her!"

The man's eyes widened, a sudden rage overtaking them. His fists clenched slowly, making the Capsule Corp. insignia flex on his jacket. The small bit of a slack-jaw grew into gritting teeth, his hair beginning to rise.

"Trunks? What's wrong?" Quara asked, but he did not look to answer, but only continued to stare at the Android which now stood alive before him...


	2. part two

Part Two

"Trunks...?" she repeated almost in worry.

In a calm and cool anger he motioned her back with his hand. "Quara, get back."

In almost a puzzled way she didn't move, just staring up. Trunks, his hair now glowing a gold color, looked down with now pale green eyes. "I said get back, Quara."

Her eyes turned watery and she stood her head. "You're not gonna hurt her are ya Trunks?"

He didn't reply, but looked back forward. She shook her head, almost in tears, running forward towards Eighteen. The rest of the community told her to come back, but she did no such thing, but turned to stand her ground. Trunks just continued to stare on, not saying anything, as Eighteen stared back with shattered, terrified eyes. In more so, she wondered what this girl was doing, knowing how misinformed she must be.

"I'm only going to tell you one last time," He snapped his arms one way, narrowing his eyes. "Move aside."

She shook her head again. "Nuh-uh! You don't understand, she's just like me! She's an orphan too! She's got no family either! Everyone in this community at least has someone; a brother, a sister, a parent, a grandparent, but I've got no one!"

"Do you have any idea who that is?" Trunks questioned.

"Yeah, her name's Eighteen."

"Do you remember what name's I told you they were?"

She thought for a moment, but blinked, shrugging.

"Seventeen and Eighteen. The one you're protecting is an Android."

There was a large gasp from around, a great silence following. Quara turned slowly to face Eighteen, shocked to hear this. Her eyes look pleading as if wanting to know it was true, and Eighteen nodded her head. There was a long pause of hesitation, when the girl grinned, looking back.

"Why should I care?" Again, a large gasp, Trunks's eyes widening in surprise. "See, my parents didn't die 'cause of the Androids, they died of the heart virus before the cure came around. It didn't really matter to me in the first place that the Androids existed anyway; I had no life from the start. Besides, she had to have changed somehow, 'cause if she was still alive wouldn't she still be killing?" The community seemed to relax, but Trunks did not let down his guard.

"What makes you so sure she didn't just use you to lure her here?" Trunks questioned.

"'Cause I just know," she stated simply.

Once again a moment of hesitation, when suddenly Trunks began to walk forward. Quara stood back a little, but remained sturdy. But as if in some sort of spell he had cast, Trunks was able to nudge her slightly out of the way, coming face to face with the Android. He just stared, his eyes narrow with the glow of his golden aura. Eighteen did the same, but her eyes still wide in question of what he was going to go.

As she should have anticipated, though, he suddenly reached out his hand, wrapping it tight around her neck. He held her up off her feet, his gaze unwavering in even a thought of mercy. Quara screeched, trying to pull his arm away as she cried. But it was no use. The ki around him was so strong that it literally repelled her, making her fly back and skid across the ground. 

His hatred grew so deep within him he didn't even give the slightest indication of worry. Though she was all right, Trunks just continued to stare coldly into the window of Eighteen's soul. If she even had one would be the matter of her living, or Trunks finishing the job.

But finally, he spoke. "So, do you have any reasons why I should let you live?"

"Because..." She really had no explanation because, but just only why. From where she had wrapped it around his wrist, she dropped her hands, not really caring anymore. Trunks could somehow see this, but only tightened his grip because of it.

"Well? Do you?"

"I only have... a will. My will tells me...that I don't want to be what I was. I don't want to be the killer that I was. My regret is that I can't take it back. But...will you let me live...to make up for what I've done..." Trunks's grip loosened slightly, seemingly believing her. "Will you...let me see life as it should have been...?"

Trunks did not answer, but only continued to stare. He didn't want to believe, believe that she could be something different than what she was. All his life he'd pledge to get revenge on those who had killed his family, his friends. And now that he had her in his grasps he didn't want to let go. He knew it was wrong, but inside he wanted to see her suffer like he had suffered, like so many had suffered. But with that voice of sincerity she had kept him from doing it. It literally raged him to the brink of snapping her head off like a chicken, but eh just couldn't do it.

It was only when he heard a voice did he get the thought of letting go.

"People overact to things they cannot understand. Though the most feared evil at one standpoint, the greatest friend they could be the next. That is the way the human mind works, and yet those who would do they same still do not understand..." Quara stated, her eyes low in a calm state of anger. Everyone knew she had words beyond that of an eight-year-old, and it seriously creped people out when she said philosophy things like that. But at least it got the point through, for Trunks scoffed, letting her lose to the ground.

He stared down at her as she gasped for breath, looking up soon after. "Fine. I'll let you live with the guilt you possess. But if you dare touch anyone of these people I swear I'll make you suffer ten times over!"

And with that he turned, walking away with his hands in his pockets. He told the second leader of the group that he'd be back in a few hours, because he was going to tell the other communities. Really it was because he wanted to blow off some stream before he killed anyone, along with that, and so he left the minute he finished.

Eighteen remained on the ground, still panting for air. Quara had come over, standing there with a bleak smile on her face. She looked up at her as she stood slowly, shaking her head.

"I think you just got on Trunks's bad side," Eighteen stated.

Quara shrugged. "Oh well, he'll get over it. He's gonna have to, since I'm libing with him and his mom."

"You are?"

She nodded with a wide grin. "Uh-huh, and that means you're gonna have to live with them too."

Eighteen's eyes widened. "Um, I don't think that would be the greatest idea."

"Who else are ya gonna stay with? Everyone else is scared to death of ya."

"Good point."

"And since you're like my bigsister, you can stay where I stay!"

"Big sister?" Eighteen asked in question.

"Yeah! You're an orphan like me, so you're like my big sister, ya know? So sister's gotta stick out for each other, right?"

"I suppose you are right. The only question is do you if people hate you for it? For if you are now related to an Android...?"

"Ha! Like I care! They'll either get used to me bring the little sister of you, or they can have that grudge the rest of their lives. Don't matter to me!" She waved her hand. "Now come on! I'll show you to where you'll stay!"

Eighteen followed the little girl into the yellow building, where they were greeted with a scream.

"W-w-what...! How in...!" Bulma stuttered in shock, soon looking to Quara. "Quara, what are you thinking?! Do you have any idea who that is?!"  
"Uh-huh, Aunt Bulma. This is my new big sister Eighteen!"

Bulma almost fell back fainting. "QUARA!!! THAT'S AN ANDROID!!!" she screeched.

"I know. But don't worry," she said with a smile, "she's different now. She doesn't want to be like she was."

"How in the world are you so sure of that?!?"

"I just know," she stated. Bulma seemed to relax, strangely, and look to Eighteen, who was puzzled by how this little girl could be trusted so much in her word.

"Where are you going to keep her, then?" Bulma asked.

"I was going to let her stay here, if you don't mind, Aunt Bulma."

Bulma looked back to Quara in worry. "Did you tell Trunks?"

She nodded. "Yup, he already knows."

"He wasn't too happy, was he?" she questioned.

"Nuh-uh. Not too happy, no. But does it matter? He'll get used to it, right?"

"I suppose," she sighed. "And in no offense it may be the best place to keep an eye on her."

"Then do you think you can fix her up?" Quara asked. She pointed to the jean jacket, where some wires were exposed out of it.

Bulma shrugged, still in a bit of shock. "Maybe. But for now just get her to her room. We'll think it out in the morning.

"Morning? How late is it, anyway?"

"It's nine o'clock, Quara, and past your bed time," she said in almost a scold. "Now get to bed before Trunks comes back."

She nodded, soon showing Eighteen up to her room. As she flipped on the light she told Eighteen to lock the door after she left...Just incase. So that's what she did.

Eighteen could hear Quara close her door a few doors down, but that was all. After that, she was left to her quiet solitude of the room. As she sat down on her bed she wondered how she got here. Wondered how she came from the cold, wet, almost dead world that she did, to a warm, caring world she was in now. This little girl even thought of her as a sister, even though she had only met her about four hours ago. But, since she was now an orphan too, she was a good thing she had someone to consider..._family_. Quara would be a much better sibling than her twin before.

But she wondered how she could live the rest of her life, trying to be something where her whole life she was a monster. A cold blooded killer. And though she had survived one day, she wondered if she would survive the next...


	3. part three

Part Three

The next morning, things didn't go as they would've wanted it. Though, they kind of expected it that way too.

"What in heaven's name is she doing here?!" Trunks about exploded in a rage, slamming his fists on the dinning table as he saw Eighteen come limping down the steps. Quara and Bulma just stared, a long moment of silence following. 

"We invited her here," Bulma said quickly with a cough. The whole house shook as Trunks shouted in exclamation.

"Mother how could you _do_ such a thing?! After all she's done to us!"

"What was then was then. There's no reason to blow a hissy fit now Trunks. If she really wants to repent we have to give her a chance or else we wouldn't be..._human_."

"I don't _care_! She doesn't even deserve to be alive!"

"Trunks you either sit down and finish your breakfast or you can come back when you've calmed down," Bulma stated in a stricken tone.

Trunks remained tight and said nothing. But as his knuckles cracked in the pressure they were in, he turned away, grabbing his jacket on the way out. He couldn't disobey his mother, and it might have been a good thing, because he would've destroyed her the minute he set eyes on her.

Eighteen, on the other hand, went slowly to sit in another chair. She just sat there for a few minutes, wondering what to do, what to say. It was as if her mind had been drawn a blank, that she didn't know how to act in front of normal people. Her old self would have said, "Screw them, I'll act the way I want!" but for right now she wasn't quite sure. She really didn't want to get on the bad side of these people than she already was.

Finally, a conversation was started for her. It wasn't exactly the way she would've wanted it, but just saying something was better than nothing.

"So...Eighteen, do you eat?" Bulma asked.

"No, I don't eat, but um, thank you anyway."

There was a moment of hesitation, finding it surprising to both Quara and Bulma that she said the phrase "Thank you". Quara stuffed down another bite with her wondrous mind, thinking of the right way to put it. Finally she smiled, taking on large gulp to finish that serving.

"You don't eat? How come?" she asked.

"Because...I'm an Android."

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot about that!" That was shocking to hear, but Eighteen had no way to ask if that was true when Quara continued. "How come you can't eat, though?"

"Because I don't need to," she answered simply.

As if to change the subject, she got up, turning with a smile to Bulma. "Aunt Bulma, I've finished my breakfast! Can I go outside and play?"

"Sure, sweetie, but make sure you stay out of harms way." The thought was so ironic that she couldn't even think of laughing. She just continued on, not trying to make any sudden moves.

"Say, you wanna come with me? I want to see how the park is!" She said, pulling at Eighteen's sleeve once. Eighteen nodded, standing up.

With going outside, down a few streets and to once road, they could both hear the sound of children's laughter. There was a stone wall separating them from those who laughed, crumbled yet still holding strong. Eighteen had never come here, but felt torn when she thought of the children who once had.

They entered through a set of broken iron gate, the back round set in a grassy field. Places where there had been cement were now gravel, one tree half broken, half alive looming on a small hill escarpment. There was a tire swing attached to it, where Quara would soon go up and sit.

Eighteen put her back against the tree trunk, folding her arms together as she stare over the vast area. Quara kicked her legs back and froth as she looked at the ground, smiling. Eighteen looked to her, wondering.

"Is this what children do for fun?"

"What? You mean swing on the swing?"

"No I mean, look," She pointed down to where a group of boys where they played a game of 'war'. They had twigs and bowls for helmets, where two others had only fingers to imaginary shoot with. Quara nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, that's what they do. It gets annoying too."

Eighteen gripped the collar of her shirt, her throat tightening. Is that what they thought of war? That it was a game? 

Well, she should talk. She thought it was all a game too, in one point of her life. That you could control peoples lives with a whim of your hand. That she could judge who deserved life and who deserved death. With this thought she about broke in two; it was the strangest feeling, and that even gained more guilt onto her heart. She had slaughtered billions...

And she had thought of it only as a _game_.

"Hey, are you all right, Eighteen?" Quara asked, stopping. Eighteen looked to her and smiled half-heartedly, flicking back the strand of her hair behind her hair ear which had fallen over.

"Of course."

"Do you want me to tell them to cut it out?"

"That's-"

"No, it's about time I told them so," she stated proudly, rolling up the sleeves of her jacket and beginning to run down the hill. Eighteen thought of stopping her, but sighed, knowing it would be no use. So she just followed, just for a back up.

Quara went up to one of the main boys, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, trying to be serious. The boy only grinned menacingly, snickering slightly.

"Hey, cut it out you guys."

"Oh, so the pipsqueak talks, huh?" The boy laughed, waving the other boys over. "What made you change your mind?"

"Just stop playing that stupid game! It's wrong even after the few weeks the war's over."

"Do you think we care, huh, little miss _freak_!" The others, along with him, began to laugh. Eighteen wondered why they would call her such a thing, and as she stood to the side she thought of something else. There was one boy who did not laugh with the others, but only hung his head low and out of the picture as the rest tortured this little girl with words.

"I'm not a freak! I-I'm a normal p-person too!" she shuttered, her eyes shrouded behind teary eyes.

"Sure you are, kid. So if you're not a freak, what makes us? Perfect?"

"No one's perfect," a small voice came from behind, the boys stopping with their laughter and turning to see who said that. Quara looked over their shoulders in surprise, wondering who would stick up for her like that. She raised an eyebrow when she saw it was the boy, sniffling her tears back up into her eyes.

"What did you say?" the main boy questioned threateningly. The other hesitated, but was about to respond with his fists clenched. But as he opened his mouth, Eighteen continued for him.

"No one is perfect," she stated, stepping up and putting her hands on her hips. They seemed to tread back in fear, but yet again did the leader grin and plant a foot forward.

"Hey you're that Android right? My dad told me about you. He said that you're weak now and Trunks could kill you on the spot if you hurt anyone!"

"Oh really?" she scoffed, stepping forward and pinching his ear, making him squirm in fear. "And what makes you think I won't go for just one more kill?"

The boy screamed, as well as the others who had laughed running off. Eighteen laughed, letting him go and trip backwards. He ran off as well, but the other boy back stepped back in fear. Quara stared at him, and he looked at her, seemingly coming out of his state of shock, and running off as well.

With a moment of silence with Eighteen laughing slightly before, Quara's eyes began to water again. She cried as she ran to her, crying half way to her stomach with her hands wrapped around her in a hug. Eighteen smiled in sympathy as she put a hand on her shoulder, the other on the top of her head.

"We sure showed them, didn't we?" she stated with a laughed. Quara nodded slightly as a responds. Eighteen pulled her away, kneeling on one knee to get at eye level. "So tell me, why did they call you that?"

Quara paused but soon shook her head. "Nuh-uh, 'cause you'll hate me too!"

"What makes you think I'll hate you?"

"Because," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, swallowing, "they all think...I killed them."

Eighteen's eyes widened. "Who? Why do they think that?"

"Uh...I...I..." She burst into tears then, sobbing her heart out. Eighteen put a hand on her head, her eyes almost sad. Almost to the look, but deep down, she cried too.

_'Poor girl,'_ she thought her herself. _'How it must be to feel alone, as if no one cares, and to even have your own peers say you're a freak. I mean, she's only a child...'_

And throughout this event, all was being seen. Only by one, for no one else seemed to pay attention, but there didn't need to be any more to matter. For as he witnessed, something strangely changed within him, something he never thought could be possible.

Eighteen was more like a mother figure than a sister, but still gave the certain quality that gave her that title. She did nag or complain, didn't tell her about her faults in life. She just pattered her on the back on showed her the right way, interfering to help once and a while. Though Bulma had been of some help since her parents died, she never really had time for Quara, for she was always too busy to help others than to go out and play. Quara had never had a family, no friends really, either, and yet in the few days Eighteen had been around she had found it. She had found her friend, her big sister.

And maybe there was human within Eighteen.

Though Trunks didn't want to face it, she was human _too_. She was just like anyone, maybe with slight suppressed emotion and a mechanical interface, inside she was still _human_. Trunks could've sworn all his life he pledged revenge, to kill those who had made him suffer, but within that moment something suddenly changed. Maybe he _had_ destroyed those who made him suffer, and brought light unto one who had been shrouded in darkness.

Eighteen stood up from where she kneeled, holding out her hand. "Hey, let's go home, huh? You'll be happier there, I'm sure of it."

Quara nodded with a half-hearted smile, taking her hand loosely and beginning to walk with her. Trunks just watched from the corner he stood behind, waiting until they were out of sight to follow.

***

When he arrived back, he noticed Quara was by herself sitting at the table, coloring. AS he moved to where the could see the area, he noticed Bulma was sitting there too, tinkering with something. But, as he stepped in, he saw no Eighteen.

"Where is she?" he questioned.

"Who? Eighteen? She went out," Bulma answered, not looking up.

Trunks's blood began to rise in overreaction, but soon calmed to speak. "Did she say where she was going?"

Bulma shook her head, surprised that he'd asked that. "No." Trunks quickly tightened his fists, sharply turning to walk out. Bulma stood up seeing this. "Trunks? Where are you going?"

But he did not respond, slamming the door behind him. Bulma was about to run after him, but saw he was already up in the air, gone in a blink of an eye. She sighed, Quara laughing as she continued. 

"I really need to learn how to fly."

He fly with a rage, making a streak from where he had started through the sky. He had to find her and he had to find her _now_. Who knew what she would do when she wasn't being watched. Probably blow up another building or something. He didn't trust her. He'd _never_ trust her so long as he lived. He'd thought he could pick up her power level or something, but knew he couldn't. But instead, in the silence of it all, he caught something else. He stopped midair to listen, and again he heard it.

It was the crushing of stone.

There was no one in this area, for it was so desolated that no one wanted to come here. As he swooped to the ground from a closer look, he failed to realized what this place exactly was. Though, no one knew except for her, for she remembered everything.

He fallowed the sound to a place where a wall had fallen over onto another building, making a sort of small alleyway which he could still walk through. He found Eighteen sitting there, picking up another chunk of cement by her side and crushing it in her bare hand, making it bleed even more. Tears rolled down her face, but her expression was blank; a cold, disturbing stillness of thought.

As if in total unconsciousness, Trunks spoke. "What's wrong?"

She did not answer at first, but only stared unblinkingly as she crushed another rock. But finally, she did.

"Do you know what this place is?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't."

"This is the place where I was suppose to die. Where you fought Seventeen and I for what was the be the last time. And for what I have done I should have died, and the sad part is I only realize it now." She looked to him, her eyes narrowing with being stung by heartfelt tears. "And then I meet a little girl who has no family, barely any friends. Everyone calls her a freak, and _monster_, only because her mother was infected with the heart virus when she had her, making her immune to such things. To think...They call a little girl the same thing they call me...only because she was born with it, as I was not." She buried her hands in her face, wiping as much of the water away before covering her eyes completely. "Why...Why does life have to be so cruel to those who don't deserve it...and are so merciful to those who weren't?"

Something gripped Trunks beyond that which he thought could possibly be. A certain feeling of empathy that he never thought could exist. But how could that Android feel, he asked to himself. There must've been some human inside her, even if it was just a smudge it was enough to make him feel for her. It was enough to get down on his knees and put an arm around her for sympathy, shutting his eyes and telling her it was okay when she cried her heart out.

And so he did...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm...

I'm at an 'if' stage....

If you guys really want me to continue it I'll be happy too, but just to let you know it may be some time, 'cause I got all this stuff I gotta do and such...

Well, besides that, please Read and Review and tell me how you liked it so far!


	4. part four

Part Four

Days past. Hours got longer, every minute got colder. Eighteen didn't talk much, even though they had tried to start conversations with her. Both Trunks and Bulma thought it might be because she showed a sign of weakness, but Quara told them otherwise when she wasn't around. It was something else. Something much more...

Quara said that one time when they were outside at a picnic and tea party, on one of the warmer days, she had asked Eighteen what was wrong. She had been acting strange ever since she told her about her problems, and seemed different all the sudden. When Eighteen did not respond, she asked if it was about Trunks, how he had shown some heartfelt kindness to her. Eighteen said it was that, or anything to do with it. She stated, as Quara put in, "in a very mad tone", that she didn't feel like she belonged, that she...was never meant to be. It made her feel so much like a child, she said, that she had broken the hard plastic teacup in her hands. And that was when she stopped talking, even to Quara a little. She just kept everything to herself, as was expected from her from the start.

But one day, when Quara had been out by herself, Eighteen had gone to sit on the porch, just staring out blankly as she thought deeply. Trunks decided to finally put an end to all this silence, and since he had time for a break from working in the lab, went outside to sit next to her. She seemed surprised by it, but did not turn to face him.

"So what's up with you, huh?" he asked, and that seemed to turn her a bit annoyed.

"What's up with me?" she repeated his words in question.

"Yeah. You've been acting strange lately."

"Since when am I _not_ strange?" she inquired, irritated.

"Uh...Since a month and a half ago."

"Really? Is that what you think or what others do?" she said, almost as if she knew the answer.

"Both, um, actually," he stated, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

Her eyes widened slightly, surprised. She turned her head to face him, and he stared down at his feet. "So, you now think I'm different."

"Um...I suppose you could put it that way." He shrugged. "Look, if you really want to try to be human I'm not going to stop you. You know what you did and I can see now that you're sorry for it. The rest of the world's gotten over it and it's about time that I did too."

Eighteen smiled happily, Trunks nodding his head and smiling back. And then came that one unanticipated moment where enemies turned to friends, the most hateful thing became the most trusted. In that abrupt moment, also, something else happened. The wall which seemed to separate man from Android seemed to dissolve, creating a whole to aspect on what life was now. 

But that moment ended in an instant...and in a disaster. Quara came running up, bruises on her arms and face as she cried all the way into Eighteen's shoulder. She quickly pulled her away, and Quara spoke in a most choked voice.

"They threw rocks and cans and branches at me!" she sobbed, rubbing the sores on her face.

"Who? You mean the boys from before?" Eighteen asked. Quara nodded. She looked to Trunks, narrowing her eyes. He nodded, the both of them standing up.

"Quara, why don't you go in and have Aunt Bulma check on you while we go tell those boys a thing or two."

Quara nodded, running into the house. With it, both Eighteen and Trunks hurried along, going to the park where Quara had just come from. When they got there, though, first off they were wondering if they were still there. Apparently they were, for two of them were in a fight.

Luckily Trunks was able to step in and pull them apart, the one, who had been the leader before, having a bloody nose. The other, who had been sticking up for Quara the other day, gritted his teeth and keeping his fists clench just incase the other came forward again.

"What's this all about?" Trunks questioned angrily, the leader boy pointing to the other.

"He started it!"

"Did not! You were the one pickin' on Quara!"

"Yeah, but what do you got protecting that diseased rat!"

"Hey! What gives you the right to say that!" Eighteen shouted, crossing her arms.

"'Cause that's exactly what she is! How come she got the right to live when all our friends and families died because of it!"

"You forget that hers did too!" the other boy stated. "She's only immune to it because her ma had it when she was born. Both her parents died of it too, and at least we got some family where she had none!"

"So? She's still got it, so what's to say she won't give it to us by getting near us?"

Trunks scratched the top of his head, knowing this kid was only trying to make up excuses, pointing in the other direction. "Just get out of here, kid, and be sure not to come back for a while."

"Yeah, whatever," he brushed off, taking off into the other direction. The others who had been watching followed after him, but the one who had fought also remained. 

Eighteen got in front of him, kneeling over slightly to get eyelevel. "So, what's your name, kid?"

"Jim. Why?"

"We'll it's always nice to know the boy who helped Quara out."

"Yeah, well, it was nothing."

Eighteen grinned. "Sure it was. Now get along, I'm sure your parents are worried about you." The boy nodded, doing what he was told.

With that, both Trunks and Eighteen went back to Capsule Corp., hoping to find Quara was fine now. But what they found was she as more than happy, strangely. And, oddly enough, something very suspicious, which may or may not be a good thing.

When they walked in, Bulma was sitting at the table with Quara, with a woman whipping off the dirt from her face. She got up and ran to Eighteen, though, hugging her and soon stepping back with a smile. Eighteen looked down at her quickly but stared back up to the woman who was now standing there, her hands folded quiantly in front of her.

"Did you get them?" Quara asked with joy.

"Yeah, we got them" she smiled. "But, Quara, who is this."

Quara turned around to face the woman, smiling still. "This is my long lost sister!"

Eighteens eyes widened, as well as Trunks's, in surprise. Trunks looked to Bulma, who just shrugged, looking like she didn't know about it either. AS he looked back, he found that she curtsied, a blanked, almost dollish look on her face with her hair looking plastered flat on her head.

"Yes, I am her older sister, Shika. Nice to make your acquaintance, sir, miss," she said, an eerie smile peeling onto her pale face a second after...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued....


	5. part five

Part Five

"Is this true, Quara?" Eighteen asked, shocked by the matter.

Quara nodded, looking back. "Uh-huh. She showed up just a few minutes ago with a picture of my parents and said she was my sister. She is, 'cause no one could have one of them unless they gave it too her."

"Indeed I am her older sister," she stated, nodding her head.

"Then how come you didn't show up before this?" Trunks questioned.

"Because I was held back by all this mess with the Androids. For you see, I was at school the day they came, so I hid with the rest of my peers for some time until we got word that they had been destroyed. I learned that our parents had died but also, in the process, learned she had come here. I thank you for taking care of her for so long." She walked forward with question, grinning. "So you must be the infamous Trunks, the one who had saved our planet, or what was left of it anyway."

"Yeah, I'm Trunks. And this is my home, so for the time you'll stay here I expect you'll behave."

"Indeed I shall, fine sir," she stated with a sly tone. She looked to Eighteen, who still stared in question, and seemed to turn up her nose. "And who might you be."

Eighteen turned stern, crossing her arms. "My name is Eighteen."

She laughed. "You're joking? You mean to tell me that you're one of the Androids?" She shrugged. "I guess you can't win them all, now can you?"

Eighteen and Trunks kind of eyed each other, finding that this girl was going to be a real pain in the neck. Quara took her wrist, pulling her along to show her to her room. Bulma sighed, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, I know she seems like an earful, but she is Quara sister, after all," she explained to the reason why she was staying there. "They don't exactly have anywhere else to go so."

"Yeah but..._why_? Can't they find an apartment somewhere or something? It doesn't cost anything right now!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Yes, but since Quara has been staying here almost her whole entire life, she seems attached to it somehow."

"_So_?"

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, Quara does have her sister now. A real sister."

Both Trunks and Bulma just stared at Eighteen for a few minutes, pondering how she must've felt now. But Trunks broke it by flailing his arms in the air once, shaking his head.

"You're nuts. You're all nuts!" he mumbled, walking out of the room. "Inviting a stranger into our home..."

Eighteen overheard, stopping him as she spoke. "You let me stay, even live."

He turn back, pointing a finger. "That may be true, but I saw that you changed. But this girl...I can tell right now she's going to be havoc."

"But you can only speculate. Maybe she's better than she seems."

"Yeah, _maybe_."

And that was a BIG maybe. As weeks past, Eighteen isolated herself to her room, sitting by the window and watching the world go by. She could see that Trunks kept himself locked in his lab for obvious reasons, but when he did come out that girl Shika just wouldn't leave him alone. She'd either ask questions or ask her to come play tag with Quara and her, which she really didn't need to do. Once she even faked pretend to trip and hurt herself, but both Trunks's and Quara's back had been turned so they really did know. In doing so Trunks had to _carry_ her inside, which Eighteen could obviously tell she did it on purpose.

Soon a month went by, and Quara had come by to see how she was quite a few times, but was always told by her _sister_ to stay away. She disobeyed, but whenever she got caught she was yelled at after. And, of course, no one was around but her.

The three of them, Trunks, Quara, and Shika all began to go out more often to the outside. Trunks seemed to change his prospective on Shika, probably because he wasn't around to see how badly she shouted at Quara, who said nothing about it. She was all sweet and innocent towards him, just like a hook to reel in a fish. Strangely enough to Eighteen, he seemed to fall for it. If this was the way all people acted, she wondered if she could ever be human....or if she wanted to.

She tried not to but oddly enough her hate came back within her. A dark and calm hate that was different from the time she had been a killer. This time it was towards only this girl, Shika, and a little towards Trunks. She wondered how Shika could be so deceitful, so full of lies that even Eighteen couldn't compare. For this was the lies of the heart, toying with peoples emotions for their own game. Then she wondered how Trunks could be so naive. Why would he do such a thing as to fall for this person, who's face lied to the world from the ugliness which was inside her.

And the something clicked. Why was she thinking such thoughts? Why should she _care_? She'd never felt like this towards someone, and couldn't find the word to describe it. Was she jealous? But again, what would she be jealous about? She didn't care about how pretty Shika was compared to her, or her charm, or how she could manipulate people. No. It was something else. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She looked out the window to find that they were now building a snowman, Trunks picking up the ball he had rolled and putting it on the top while the others patted snow on. He looked up to the window, seeing if he could find her, and did. He smiled, waving a hand. But she did no such thing, only moving away so she would not look at his pale face any longer.

He, on the other hand, turned with a questionable look on his face, wondering what was up with her. Looking to the others, he thought that they would be all right for a few minutes without him. He began to walk away, but as always, he heard a voice speak behind him. 

"Where're you going, Trunks?" he heard Shika say, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, I...was just going to get something to drink," he answered, knowing she would want to go with him if he said he was going to see Eighteen.

"Well, alright. Hurry back!"

As he made his way up the stairs and to her door, he opened it slowly to try not to alarm her. But she already knew he was there, keeping her back turned away from him. She sat in the same chair, the back placed against the bed so she could look out the window, but no one could see her. So, he came up next to her, sitting beside. She crossed her arms, turning her head away.

"Yeah, what do you want, Trunks?" she questioned, still not looking towards him.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering why you've stuck yourself in here for so long," he shrugged.

"Now you come to ask?" she said.

"Well I tried knocking at your door but you've never answered..."

"Or she's stopped you?" she filled in when he trailed off in thought.

"Yeah, actually..." He coughed. "Look, this girl, Shika, she just won't leave me alone. I don't know why but every time I've showed up she's asked me to go do something with Quara and her."

"And yet you refuse to turn her down?"

"You know I want to but for the sake of Quara I can't. I've been so busy my whole life I've barely had enough time to be her brother. It's making me guilty and so I can't turn her down or I feel that that's the last straw for her."

"Then what about Shika? Do you feel guilty for her too?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked to face him, her eyes narrow with a cold gaze. "You know what I mean. First you find this girl will be trouble and the next you're all soft for her."

"Huh? I don't-"

"Stop lying!" she shouted, standing up. She clenched her fists, embarrassed slightly that she had done that. But she had a purpose, gritting her teeth. "I know what she is. She's a liar, and it seems you deny to face it. Tell me, is that true? Do you deny the fact that she lies to you and your mother and her sister and the world?"

Trunks just stared up, dumbfounded for a moment. In truth, he had no idea what she was talking about. He never really paid attention to what she did, but only stayed around her for the fact to Quara. He never really thought of Shika at all, and maybe Eighteen saw what he had not noticed.

"It's not that I deny it," he stated, "it's that I never _saw_ it. I don't really notice the things she does, and I try not to."

Eighteen's heart seemed to relax in relief. Why, she wasn't quite sure. But she sat back in her chair again, staring out the window once more. There was a long moment of silence until finally Trunks spoke again.

"So, do want to come with us tonight?"

Eighteen looked to him. "Where?"

"Our community is having a holiday party later! We haven't had one in quite a while, so this one should be big."

"Let me guess, you haven't had it since my brother and I came around?" she questioned.

"Um..."

"I'm just worried people are going to find it tacky if I go."

"Oh no! Of course not! Anyone's welcome to come, especially if our family runs it."

Eighteen laughed. "Kind of would be funny if someone tried to kick me out and it was your party, wouldn't it?"

Trunks nodded with a smile. Again came that long, peaceful time which had happened a mouth ago. A few moments when both Trunks and Eighteen could find warmth in each others hearts. But, as it happened before, it was broken. This time by the soon irritated sibling of one.

"I thought you were going to get a drink," Shika stated, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, right. Well why I was in here..."

"Look, we need your help out there! So if you're done..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," he said. He took one last look at Eighteen and smiled, walking out. Shika gave Eighteen a dirty look, but Eighteen could care less. She thought about giving the magic finger, seeing how she would react, but shook it off, turning back to the window where she remained for the remainder of the day.

***

At night, Trunks came up to get Eighteen, dressed in a tuxedo. He gave her a dress Bulma said she could use, and soon waited with the rest. When she had come down, however, Trunks stood. It was one of Bulma's more fancy ones which she never seemed to wore, a dark sparkly blue with a long flowing skirt reaching just the toe of her new high heeled shoes. Though he could never say it out loud, he though that she was a definite sight for sore eyes.

"My, Eighteen, that dress certainly suits you," Bulma stated. "How are those bandages I gave you holding up?"

"Good, actually. Thank you for dropping them off, they really have helped."

"Well you're welcome."

"Can we get going now?" Shika asked, clinging onto Trunks's arm.

"Yeah, alright," Trunks said quickly, hoping to get her off his arm just as fast.

As they stepped outside, they were greeted by a large cheer of celebration. And so the party began in the community. There was dancing, laughing, singing and happiness. On the large cement area which they had cleaned off they had put tents up, covering it up so the soon falling snow wouldn't affect it. Bulma mingled with the neighbors while Quara played in a snowball fight with some of the nicer kids in the area. Trunks was stolen away by Shika, either to talk about dumb subjects or to go dancing. Even the few times Eighteen tried to step in she diverted him to something else. So, Eighteen stayed in the back round, just trying not to look and drink her heartache away.

But as the night grew on, the times grew colder, everyone could feel in the air that it was going to snow. Eighteen sat at a table, her unfeeling skin pale in the lights. She sighed, wondering why she even came out. But then, as if she should have never said that, Trunks stood there, his hand outstretched as to ask her to dance. Somehow he had pulled himself away from Shika, and Eighteen wasn't going to pass up the chance. So they moved onto the dance floor, taking one step before the music began to play.

"I didn't exactly get the chance to say this before but, um...you look..."

"Good?" she filled in with a smile, but got something she didn't expect.

"Beautiful," he corrected quietly. He blushed slightly in embarrassment, twirling her around. "Um, I-I mean...well yeah."

"I didn't expect that, especially coming from you," she stated.

"Yeah, I...didn't really either...But as with everything, it changes." He twirled her one last time as the music began to slow. He kept her there for a few seconds as everyone clapped draining out the words he said. She asked what he had said, but even her words were blurred out slightly.

When it had all ceased, he took her hand, bringing her back to the table where she had once sat at. As she sat, he sat next to her, smiling. She asked again what he had said, and he laughed, seeming nervous.

"I said, with everything, things change." He paused, leaning over and whispering in her ear so no one else around would hear. "Including my heart..."

When he pulled back, he found her pale face had blushed, adverting her eyes. He continued to smile, shrugging. "I promised myself I would never, _never_ do such a thing towards someone I once hated, but I seems that that's only my head thinking. I guess, over the months, after it all, I've seen you've changed and...so have I. I fell for you and...everything in the past, all of that, is just old worlds. All I want now is a new one." Her hands were on the table, and he took them in his. "A new one...with you. The only question is will you spend it with me."

She hesitated, shocked by the matter. But, with her face serious and teary, gripped his hand back, nodding slowly. "Of course I will. If you can forgive me for what I've done, for all the millions of lives...I seek forgiveness from...I will spend this new world, eternity and back...with you."

Trunks smiled, leaning forward and hugging her. She hugged him back, tears beginning to roll on her face. The moment came back, when everything had been at peace, but this time nothing could destroy it. What was needed to be said was now said, never to be taken back. Everything was perfect.

Everything...

But in the shadows lied a hateful soul, clenched fists with a slowly growing dark ki around her. She gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowed. Her black hair rose slightly, turning gray, but luckily no one seemed to notice. She calmed herself before she blew the place up, folding her hair back and grinning.

"Hmm...Seems my first attempt had failed. No matter. I'll get what I want

...I always get what I want..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. part six

Part Six

"Hey, can we go to the candy store? Huh, huh?" Quara asked, looking bright-eyed.

"Are you sure it's opened?" Trunks asked, rolling his eyes up to the little girl who sat on his shoulders.

She nodded. "Uh-huh, pretty sure. Jim said it was."

"He's a very nice fellow, isn't he, Quara?" Eighteen asked with a smile.

Again, she nodded. "Uh-huh, and the boys aren't picking on him anymore."

Eighteen looked to Trunks, who grinned back. "I wonder why."

As days went on, Eighteen seemed to get more open than she had been. She came outside more often, went on walks with Trunks and Quara, though Shika wasn't far behind. She would usually say nothing, but they all new how hateful she got for every time Eighteen looked at Trunks. They ignored it though, carrying on as best they could without controversy. Luckily on this occasion she wasn't there, for she would've undoubtedly blown a gasket.

"Say, what exactly do you want to get there?" he asked.

"Everything!"

Trunks laughed. "Well you can't exactly eat everything, so let's just get what you can eat on the way home, okay? You know how Aunt Bulma doesn't like you eating sweets."

"I know. It rots out my teeth! But it doesn't rot out my teeth if I brush 'em."

"Yeah, I know but she was the same way when I was a kid so."

Eighteen looked to him, surprised that he'd said that. She really didn't know that people were concerned about their eating habits when they were just worried about eating. But as she saw the wink from Trunks, she saw he was just joking.

"Really? Well I guess I'm not the only one!"

"Of course you're not. Plenty of parents don't let their kids eat sugary sweets," Eighteen stated, crossing her arms.

Quara and Trunks stared over to her, surprised that she'd know that. "How do you know, Eighteen?" Trunks asked.

"I read it somewhere," she said simply, and both Trunks and Quara began to laugh. Eighteen smiled, knowing how ironic that was.

When they arrived at the candy store, Trunks put Quara on the ground, Quara darting all over the place soon enough. With a moment of surprise that she could move so quickly, Eighteen went over to another side of the shop where they had wind chimes a such. Trunks just went over to the store owner, going to ask where they got all this stuff.

Eighteen just stared for a while, trying to figure out what they were made off. Most were made of uneven scraps that were probably found off the street. But they were folded in a most elegant way, and still sounded beautiful as she flowed her hand across it. The tops were either just pieces of metal or wood that had be molded into a shape. It sort of remained her of the things she used to step on after something was destroyed...

But she turned away, trying not to bring up the memory again. Instead, after Quara had place another handful on the counter and gone back to searching, she went by Eighteen, making sure over her shoulder that Trunks wasn't listening. When she looked back she smiled.

"Eighteen, you're my big sister aren't you still?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking," she again looked over her shoulder to see trunks wasn't listening. "Can we all be a family?"

"What? What do you mean?" Eighteen asked, confused.

"Well...since you're practically my big sis, if you married Trunks we could all be a family."

"What?!" Eighteen exclaimed in a gasp, blushing slightly.

"It's true! You like Trunks, right? So if you marry him you could just pretend I'm your adopted kid, and we could all be a family!"

"I suppose it _could_ work, Quara, but the only question is if he wants to."

She grinned, turning. "Okay." Putting her hands up to her mouth she said, "Hey Trunks!"

Eighteen, shocked, reached forward and put a hand over her mouth. Trunks turned enough to see her do this, Eighteen looking up in embarrassment. He smiled, shrugging.

"Yeah, what is it, Quara?" he stated, Eighteen wanting to shrink so low as she let Quara go and she ran to him.

"Do you like Eighteen?" she asked happily.

"Yeah-"

"Then if you marry her we can be a family!"

He blushed in surprise, looking up to Eighteen who only wanted to fade from the picture. "What's she talking about?" he asked.

"Uh, she thinks we could all be a family if we got married and adopted her."

Trunks hesitated for a moment, but looked to Quara and smiled. He picked her up like an eighty pound doll and put her on his shoulders again. "But we've already adopted you, Quara! You're like our little...little...little..."

"Hey, I'm not that little!" she laughed.

"Still, you're our friend! So it's like we've adopted you."

Trunks was about to pay the own but said no charge. As they walked on down the street, there was a long silence to follow as Quara munched on her snack on top of Trunks's head. But the silence didn't last for very long, including Eighteen's hope that the conversation had ended.

"But still, we should be a family."

"Well, first off why do you think that?" Trunks asked.

"'Cause I think we would make a great family. A perfect family! The family...I've always wanted..." She straightened, swallowing the food left in her mouth. "Why? Don't you think we would be?"

"Of course! The only thing is," he looked over his shoulder, seeing Eighteen trying not to listen to the conversation, "she doesn't seem to happy about the matter."

"Nah! I just talked to her a minute ago! She's not unhappy, are you Eighteen?"

"What? I'm sorry, I wasn't quite paying attention."

Trunks looked up with a skeptical gaze, and Quara had a grin on her face. "She is. Believe me."

"Either way..." Trunks trailed off.

"What? What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Is it because she's an Android?"

"No, of course not! It's only..."

"What?"

"Like I said, it's nothing."

"But it can't be nothing if you say it's nothing!"

"_Quara_...!" he began irritably.

"Shutting up," she said quickly. She looked back to Eighteen, but her eyes widened in horror as she saw what had happened. "Trunks! Eighteen's hurt!"

He spun around like a jackrabbit to run from a snake. "What?!"

Then he saw it too. Eighteen had fallen on the ground, holding her stomach in pain. He put Quara down and ran to her, kneeling down as he tried to ask what was wrong. Quara's eyes began to get teary in worry, standing by. But all of the sudden, she got better, her tight eyes opening again and Eighteen standing up slowly. They did the same with her, Trunks again asking her what that was all about.

"I don't know. It just came all the sudden when I spoke to you."

"Hmm...we should be getting back. Have Mother check up on you."

"But don't you feel that?" she asked. They paused a moment, when Quara shrugged.

"Feel what?"

"No, wait...I do feel it."

"Doesn't it reminded you...."

Trunks nodded slowly. "Yeah, strangely enough. But I thought he was dead..."

"He is..."

Trunks stared at Eighteen in shock, Eighteen looking back in the same surprise. Trunks quickly picked up Quara, running along with her to where they predicted that strange presence was coming from. And, as they had thought, it was coming from Capsule Corp.

When they had arrived, Bulma came around the corner, screaming her head off. She ran into Trunks, Trunks taking a few minutes to calm her down and having her explain what was going on. But, that didn't turn out so well.

"S-she...Hwait...sh...."

"Mother, don't worry, we'll take care of it, right now you go somewhere safe. The park maybe, and take Quara with you," he said, handing Quara over to Bulma.

"Hey, wait, I wanna come!"

"No, it's too dangerous!"

Quara mumbled something under her breath, beginning to walk away. As Eighteen and Trunks made there way to the seen, Quara quickly cut loose, running after them.

As they ran into the area, they were greeted by the back of one. Cold, heartless, with a dark aura flowing around her, making the surroundings the same way. A dark pool sat beneath her feet, and as soon as she spoke they found that her voice pierced into their very hearts.

"I've been excepting you two," she said, her voice intertwined with several now.

"Shika! What's going on here?!" Trunks shouted.

"...Unfortunately for you, you seem to be missing the big picture."

"What are you talking about?" Eighteen exclaimed.

She turned to face them, two wooden dolls in her hands. Her eyes glowed an evil red, a wide smirk on her face. At that moment, Quara came around the corner, and seeing her, slid to a halt. They noticed, and quickly looked back to see if she was okay.

"Quara, we told you to get back!" Eighteen said, but she ignored the statement, only looking up to the person who now stood in the place of her sister.

"Sister?!" Quara gasped, and the woman laughed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about," she laughed, and all three of their eyes widened. Suddenly, she put a hand on her face, ripping her face off to reveal a new one; like a face of a straight face doll, lines cracked on the sides of the face. Without lips moving any longer, she continued to speak. "For I am not you're sister, and never have been."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued....


	7. part seven

Part Seven

"What are you?!" Eighteen gasped, her eyes widening as she saw the disfigured sight.

The woman motioned her head to the side, making a clicking sound as straightened it again with an emotionless expression. "It is not what, but who, Android, of which you seek."

"What?" Trunks questioned.

The woman moved her hand over her face, creating a different expression, this time a grin. "I am like you, made, like you. Though, I was never human, only appear to be. I was the...backup, as you would say, if you and your twin failed to complete the mission."

"Mission? He never gave us a mission! Eighteen killed him before he did!"

"No, he gave you orders to kill those who opposed you, and _everyone_ opposes you. Do you not see?"

Eighteen smirked. "So you're here to finish the job?"

She nodded. "That is correct."

"What makes you think you'll win?" Trunks asked, feeling how weak her power was.

"I have something you don't. Simple."

"Like what?" Eighteen scoffed.

She still kept that same, eerie grin on her face. "I am here to finish the job which you did not. And in doing so," she stared icily to Trunks, "my first objective is to _kill_ the last person you did not." She looked to Eighteen. "Then take out the trash."

"You still haven't answered my question. What makes you think you can win?" Trunks questioned.

"Because...." She raised her hand slowly to the sky, her eyes beginning to glow. The area around suddenly turned dark, a swift wind catching up and throwing them off balance. "A mind is a precious item, and should not be wasted on stupid notions which you share..."

They were both thrown back, skidding across the ground. Quara just stood there, shocked. But she turned to the creature with narrow eyes and clenched fists, gritting her teeth.

"How dare you hurt them!" she yelled.

The creature waved her hand over her face again, turning into a frown. "Get out of my way, child."

She crossed her arms, smirking. "And what if I don't?"

Her hand yet again waved, the grin back on her face. "Then you'll die too." She snapped her arms towards Quara, sending her flying back, past the street, and skidding across the grass of the other side. She as alright, but could hardly move, and thus she remained.

With her hands she raised them to their feet, Trunks in surprise. But he turned to anger in a moment, only to looked in wonder as she did not attack. Instead, she looked the way of Eighteen, where he soon stared after. 

"Eighteen?"

Her eyes glowed a vicious red, her face expressionless. Her skin now pale, and her feet hang off the ground and her arms to her side loosely, just like a marionette. As the woman moved her hand, so did Eighteen, creating a blade of ki. Trunks looked briefly, knowing what was going on, but only had a few seconds before Eighteen came speeding towards him.

The blade just barely past, cutting the side of his face. The woman turned her around, making her come for another attack. This time, however, Trunks was prepared, and when she came by he managed to trip her, making her skid a ways away.

"Eighteen! Wake up! This isn't you! You're being controlled!" But she did not hear him, only did she rise as her master commanded. He looked to her with gritted teeth. "Stop this! She doesn't deserve this!"

"No, but what better way to get rid of both your enemies than one to kill the other who they love?"

Trunks's hands almost bleed with the pressure he now tightened them with, his heart pounding. This was not how it was going to end. He would not die, and yet he would not let Eighteen die in the process. He could not attack this creature, for he could see the immense shield which was cast around her. All he could think was to snap her out of it, _somehow_, in hopes that she would break the spell which befell her.

So, when she came up to him again, he let her pass, grabbing her wrist as she did. It was the blade with the blade in it, and as he turned her around with a stricken face he was greeted with a blank one. Her eyes were empty, as if she had no spirit within them. But he would not give up. He would get her back somehow....even if it cost him dearly.

She beat his arm in almost a rhythmic pattern, and he tried not to flinch because of it. He just gripped her tighter, staring deep within her. He tried to talk to her, but nothing seemed to reach.

"Please, Eighteen, if you're still there," he said sincerely, "hear me out. You have to fight it, somehow, you have to fight this! You wanted a new life, and you can have one, but only if you can see past this spell. She dug deep and found your darkness, using you as a puppet. But if it's one thing I've learned that no matter how much darkness there is, there is always a candle, a light which will never go out. I saw that when I met you, and I will always remember it."

She finally gave up hitting him, but he knew this was no over. She relaxed her one hand, making one in another. He knew he would not be able to stop it, and only knew he would be able to say one last thing that might get her. "But remember this, Eighteen. No matter where I'll be, no matter what you'll remain," She slashed up, cutting him across the chest. He remained stern enough before he flinched back, sighing as he smiled and said his last few words. "I will always love you."

He fell back. Eighteen's hands loosened, the blade disappearing, and her eyes turning normal once more. She fell to her knees, not believing what she had just done. And in it, came the laugh which would haunt her forever...

With her blood soaked hands, tears fell upon them. Her hands began to shake, her throat tightening. But as she found his power was weak, and not entirely gone, she found the strength to stand. She turned, her eyes drenched and narrow, her hands clenched.

"Aw, you upset 'cuz you killed your little friend? Well....it's nothing new to you."

"I promised....I promised him...I would never kill again....But for you...I shall make an exception!"

"Heh, please, you can't lay a finger on me!"

"No...But she can."

She sharply looked behind, seeing the little girl Quara behind her. This caught her off guard, diverting her power to swiping her away and on the grass again. But this gave an advantage for Eighteen, who charge up the largest most discrete attack she could create. With it, the creature was hit dead on in the face. It screeched, but it faded when the make of a face cracked, shattering as the rest did. After the battle had been won, a second later Eighteen collasped to her knees, taking a deep breath. She had used up a lot of energy, but not enough to not let her stand and yell.

"You okay, Quara?" she asked.

Quara raised a thumbs-up from where she had her face in the dirt, popping out a moment later. Eighteen went over to Trunks, dropping back down again and lifting his head. He opened his eyes slightly, squinting in the light of the sun.

"Are you all right?" Eighteen asked drastically.

"I've...felt better," he laughed a bit. She smiled. "I'm glad you're back. Is she gone?"

" Yeah, she's gone." She took a deep breath. "Trunks...did you mean what you said? When I was under control?"

"So you _did_ hear me. That's good."

"Did you?"

There was a moment of pause, when Quara suddenly came up, saying, "He never lies!"

Trunks laughed as best he could, nodding his head. "She has a point there."

"So...you..."

He continued to smile softly, nodding his head. She smiled back, putting her head on his. She whispered the same thing back, sighing.

And so things stayed. Bulma was able to fix up Trunks, for it had only been scraped across his ribcage. Quara subsided with her cuts and bruises, and also began to get many respects from other who she met, including the boys who had made fun of her before. As for Eighteen, she spent the rest of her life the way she wanted it, as it was meant to be--as a _human_. The three of them were never separated from each other, and as for Eighteen and Trunks...

Well, only time would tell...

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think of this? PLEASE review and tell me what you thought of the whole thing!


End file.
